Sonic the Hedgehog (1991 video game)
series|other uses|Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation)}} |caption = North American box art. |developer = Sonic Team |publisher = SEGA |series = |director = |producer = |designer = Hirokazu Yasuhara |programmer = Yuji Naka |artist = Naoto Ohshima Jina Ishiwatari Rieko Kodama |writer = |composer = Masato Nakamura |engine = Yuji Naka |format = |release = June 23, 1991 Mega Drive / Genesis NAJune 23, 1991 EU June 23, 1991 JPJuly 26, 1991 Master System WWOctober 25, 1991 Game Gear JPDecember 28, 1991 WWDecember 1991 Game Boy Advance NAJanuary 13, 2006 EUNovember 14, 2006 |genre = Platform, Adventure |mode = Single player |rating = VRC: GA Pan European |platform = Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, iPod, iPhone OS Mobile phone, Virtual Console, Game Boy Advance, Xbox 360 (XBLA) |media = 4-Megabit cartridge |requirement = |input = Game controller, Click wheel }} Sonic the Hedgehog ( ) is a platform video game and the first game in the series. It was released as SEGA's in 1991 response to Nintendo's mascot, Mario. The game's development began in 1990 when SEGA ordered its AM8 development team to create a game featuring a mascot for the company. After considering a number of suggestions, the developers decided on a blue hedgehog with spikes along his head and spine and renamed themselves "Sonic Team" to match their character. Sonic the Hedgehog, designed for fast gameplay, was influenced by the games of Super Mario series creator, Shigeru Miyamoto. Sonic the Hedgehog uses a novel technique that allows Sonic's sprite to roll along curved scenery, which originated in a tech demo created by the game's programmer, Yuji Naka. In Sonic the Hedgehog, the player guides a blue hedgehog through several levels while collecting rings and extra lives in order to stop the plot of an evil mad scientist called Dr. Ivo Robotnik (a.k.a. Dr. Eggman). In the Super Smash Flash series Characters The eponymous main character Sonic the Hedgehog, who is playable in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2, made his first main appearance in this game. Moves Sonic's ability to roll into a ball when jumping or rolling originates from this game. In both SSF and SSF2, Sonic mainly utilizes this when he jumps, and in SSF he can attack opponents with his jump, much like in the original game. In SSF2, this is also utilized in his dash attack, up smash and neutral aerial. Additionally, Sonic's up special move in SSF2, Spring Jump, creates a spring in the same shape as its original appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog and allows Sonic to bounce on it, which makes the same sound effect that appeared in this game. Stages The first level of this game, Green Hill Zone, appears as a stage in SSF2. The stage itself is a sprite rendition of the same stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It consists of a large curved foreground which occasionally breaks apart. The background of this stage has several elements of levels in the original game, including rings, a swinging platform and a big loop. Music A remix of the theme that plays during the Green Hill Zone level of this game is used as the main music track of the stage of the same name in SSF2. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe Category:SEGA